Legion Mania Wiki
Welcome to the Legion Mania Wiki Legion Mania is a game of tactics and strategy within an epic adventure, which combines strategy and role-playing in a legendary story. As a commander of a legion, you must choose the best method of attack whether it is swooping from the sky with your Sky Riders or striking with a phalanx of Centaur Warriors to crush the opposition. With dozens of soldiers, weapons, and magic spells at your service, Legion Mania equips you with everything you need to dominate the battlefield. Three Heroes from which to Choose with Specialized Skills l Thunder Beast: High health, high defense. The Battle Roar raises your hero’s surrounding allies’ attack. l Magic Master: Ranged attack, high magic. The Ice Field freezes targeted enemies. l Moon Shadow: High attack, high speed. The Sword Cyclone cuts through a straight line of enemies Other common skills include the Doomsday Charge, the Air Raid, the Thunder Rage. Features: l Start with three distinctive heroes-each with his or her own special skills and spells. l Recruit more formidable forces, learn more powerful skills and equipe better weapons and armors. Watch your hero and army transform before your eyes. l Set up various formations to fight against giant bosses in epic battles. Your tactics and strategies will be essential for your success. l Three different themed worlds with over 25 maps to explore. There are thousands of treasures buried in the land of Fayselot. l Forge your own sacred weapon with the materials you collect through your adventures. Countless gear combinations exist-choose them wisely and you will be an outstanding commander! 展示图2 1024-768.jpg|World Boss 展示图3 1024-768.jpg|Countless Gears 展示图4 1024-768.jpg|Themed Worlds 展示图6 1024-768.jpg|Battlefield Combat System The combat system is in part based on a kind of like rock-paper-scissors method of fighting, as each unit has both an advantage and a disadvantage against others. For example, the Ally Footmen’s piercing attack has an advantage against the Orc Warriors’ armor. Each unit has different attack ranges. For instance, Goblin Bomber owns a far range of four-blocks on the battlefield. Biographies of Heroes l Thunder Beast - Baym Baym was born in Thunder—a larger tribe among the tribes in the mountain MiLuo. Ever since his childhood he was considered a talented warrior with stunning powers. At the tender age of three, he single-handedly killed a brown bear several times his size. At the time of the former chief shaman’s death, Baym was appointed to be the new chief after he grew up. The chief shaman foretold this child would be the king of mountain MiLuo, recapturing the lost lands of his ancestors. Before then however, he must travel to Fayselot to increase his knowledge so that he may one day be a strong chief. On the day of the shaman’s death, Baym began to lead his trusted followers on this epic journey. l Magic Master - Arena Arena is the youngest professor at the magic academy in the City of Element. An unprecedented genius in magic and member of Illuminati, she is skillful in all the spells. One day, the Illuminati discovered some fragments in a mysterious ruin, on which were recorded an ancient portent. It foretold the whole land of Fayselot would endure a massive disaster unless a secret was found. Illuminati decided to send Arena to find out the truth about this. On the second day, she resigned from magic academy to start her adventure. l Moon Shadow - Throck Throck was vice commander of Legion Black Feather and guardian of the Evernight Wetland. He would do anything to guard his own homeland. But one day, Bist, the betrayer of Cresent, escaped from prison in the Night Shadow Abyss and killed Throck’s father. Throck could not just let it be. He determined to hunt down the murderer for the sake of his father. Download it here: https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.megajoys.legionmania_gamecomb Above 9 years of age, fans of casual and strategy games. Interested in more information? Please visit http://www.legionmania.gamecomb.com/ Follow us on Twitter at https://twitter.com/legionmania or like us on Facebook at https://www.facebook.com/legionmania.gamecomb to get the newest information about us. Send email to us customer@gamecomb.com Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Game, iOS, android, Category:Browse